Interviews with the Harry Potter Gang!
by BubblePopper
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter crew goes on a talk show? Bad summry. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although it's a nice fantasy...

* * *

Interview with Ginny Weasley**

BubblePopper: 'Ello I'm your talkshow host, BubblePopper.Along with my partner,

EvilHeart89: EvilHeart89,Call me EvilHeart though.

BubblePopper: Right, Our first Interview with is with Ginny Weasley!Give her a hand!

EvilHeart: ৭claps৭

BubblePopper: ǈwhispersǈ Hands still!

Ginny: Umm...Hi.

EvilHeart: Hi Ginny,please take a seat...

Ginny: Ok. ǈSitsǈ

BubblePopper:Ok. WE are going to ask some questions ok?

EvilHeart: Yes we are...ǈevil laughǈMwahahahahahahahaha!

Ginny: Umm...sure...

BubblePopper: Let's start!

EvilHeart: Ginny,ever since first year,is it true you've had a crush on Harry Potter?

Ginny: No Definately NOT!

Fred: What a bunch of crap! Every Day you dream about him. You have your fantasies in your Diary!

George: This entry looks fresh...Fred..care to read aloud!

Fred: Why Certainly my dear brother.

Ginny: You'd better not!

Fred: ǈclears throatǈ

Ginny: Fred I'm warning you!

Harry: Umm...Fred Ginny looks a bit mad...

Fred: Not to worry. Now Yesterday's Entry...Ah yes...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Fred used a dungbomb on Ron. It was hilarious!Harry and I couldn't stop laughing for an hour! Harry-_

Fred was cut of by Ginny ramming into him..

Ginny: I'm going to kill you!

George: Throw it here dear brother!

BubblePopper: This is fastinating,wouldn't you say Evil?

EvilHeart: Oh,most definatley!But,It's time for the next question.Another time guys!

Twins: Awww...

BubblePopper clears her throat.

BubblePopper: Umm..Next question. Why do you like Harry?

Everybody: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny: I don't like Harry!

Fred: Oh Yea...What about this part of the Entry?

_Harry looks so cute when he laughs! He is sooo Dreamy! I-_

Ginny: You little,I'm going to hex you until your a pulp!

Meanwhile...Harry started blushing furiously,while Ron,Hermione, and George were bursting out laughing.

EvilHeart: You feel so strongly about him..How sweet!

BubblePopper: Ginny, I have your next question.

EvilHeart :Why are you always crying because you think Harry doesn't notice you?

Ginny: I don't cry for such silly things.

Ginny stopped chasing after Fred and he read on while she looked sad.

Fred:

_I just wish he'd like me. My god. I hate myself!Harry is sooo Hot!I get why he doesn't like me...I'm only a Weasley. A plain Weasley. Harry is sooo cute Though!I don't get it...Why me?_

EvilHeart:That's all for today..Sorry!Bye all!

* * *

If you got confused at all. Put it in your review. R&R please! 


	2. Ron and Harry

Bubblepopper: Welcome Back everyone!

Evil Heart: Yo! Our guest today just so happens to be...

BubblePopper: HARRY POTTER!

Evil Heart: -Faints- -Wakes up- He's sooo dreamy! -drools-

Bubblepopper: -Rolls eyes- Yeah Whatever...

Evil Heart: Give a round of applause...-cough-for my future husband -cough-.

Bubblepopper:Anyways...

Harry: Err, 'Ello..Why am I here?

Evil Heart: -stares-

BubblePopper: Ok, first question, What are your feelings for Ginny?

Harry: I..don't..Wait what feelings?

EvilHeart: Answer the question... -stares at her 'husband-  
Bubblepopper:-Rolls eyes-

Harry: No Comment...and why are you staring at me! -To Evil Heart-

Evil Heart: -Smiles- ...You're adorable...

Harry: -blushes- Whatever...

Bubblepopper: What's it like being the 'Chosen One' ?

Harry: - death glares at Bubble- Umm, I want no fame...

EvilHeart: Ok... How is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?

Harry: Wha-...If you're asking why I was with him last night we were-

Evil: You were with him? And I thought you were straight! -cries-

Harry: WE WERE FIGHTING!

Bubblepopper: About your relationship? -Winks at Fred, who's in the audience-

Harry: NO! I-..forget it.

Evil Heart: I believe you Harry...

Harry: Ugh...

Bubblepopper: Do you refer to the 'Accio Charm' as 'The Force'?

Harry: What?

Evil Heart: Are your scar senses tingling?

Harry: You both are bloody mental!

Evil Heart: Yes..Yes we are...Smirks evilly and chases Harry around the stage

BubblePopper: How about we have another guest, since Evil cut this one short?

Evil Heart: -Smiles-

Harry: HELP ME!

BubblePopper: Ron Weasley! Come on down!

Ron: What in the Bloody H-

BubblePopper: LANGUAGE! -stares-

EvilHeart: Ok, first question since Bubble is daydreaming. What is your relationship With Hermione Granger?

Ron: Ummm ...Well... She is a friend...

Fred: That is a bunch of crap...

George: You Love Her.. We got your Journal...

Ron: -swears under breath-

Evil:You have a journal?

Bubblepopper: Ur sooo cute...

Fred and George: ITs says: I cant tell her yet... She is a friend...I want her to be more. My girl. MY girlfriend, not Krum's or any other blokes!

Hermione:-Blushes..-

Harry, Evil Heart, and Ginny: -Laughs.-

Ron: -chases Fred and George..- I'll KILL YOU!

Bubblepopper: -Winks at Fred- Ok... Ummm, well .

Fred and GEorge; HEy Ron, why do you stare at HErmione in class?  
ROn: I do not...

Harry:Yes you do..

Hermione: Oh ROn, I like u too.

Everyone:Awwwww.

Bubblepopper: I am soo over you Ron...

Fred and George: Please Tell.

Ron: OK! I DO LOOK AT HER...I LOVE HER OK?

Ginny: Yes!

EvilHeart: Dances on stage...

Bubblepopper:Well, that is our show...Goodnight. 


	3. Draco's Turn

Welcome back to the Hp talk show...

EvilHeart: who is our next Guest?

BubblePopper: We know him very well.

Evilheart: Who?

Everyone: Draco Malfoy!!!

Evilheart: drools.

Draco: Wait until my father hears about this. Sneers

EvilHeart: Hi Draco... Smirks

Draco: Erm...

Bubblepopper: First Question,Why do you love Ginny?

Draco: Weasel's sister?

Bubblepopper: yes.

Ron was getting mad at Malfoy right now and Hermione was laughing out of her mind, but still thought Malfoy a foul loathesome evil little cockroach.

Malfoy: Stares at Ron Hm...She's very attractive.. VERY SARCASTIC

Evil Heart: What about me? Smiles

Draco: No comment...

Bubblepopper: Ok then, Did you know that Pansy Parkinson is Gay?

Draco: What?!?! I love her. How is she gay?Thinking silently I hate her! I'm glad someone sees my point of view on that Slytherin -

Evilheart: She likes another girl, and that is Lavender Brown,

Hermione was on our side and fell out of her chair.

Evilheart: why? are you gay?

Bubblepopper: Yea Malfoy are u?

Draco: Smirks Well, not really...I do have great taste in women though.

EvilHeart: Will you marry me now? Is under the Imperious curse

Evilheart takes him into a closet.

Bubblepopper: laughs.

They come out.

Bubblepopper: Can u sing U droped the mark on us, Voldemort?

Draco: No!!!

Evilheart and Bubblepopper: U dropped the mark on us, Voldemort, then hummed it.

Draco ran out of the room screaming: Gimme outta here.

Evil and Bubble chased him.

Bubblepopper: that is the end of this show. cya next time.

EvilHeart: Nooo.YOu are mine Drakie.

Pansy: Got a hammer and chased Evil HEart.

BubblePopper: I guess the show is not over.

EvilHeart: PAnsy, Ur gay?

Pansy: Ewwwwww.

They all sat down, calmily.

Bubblepopper: OK, Next question, I heard from a birdie that you wear thongs and have footies pajamas.Is it true?

Draco: A what. A thong? That is wrong, and Yes I have footies pajamas

EvilHeart: Wow, you are gay.

Bubblepopper: HAving a cup of Butterbeer.

Draco: Sees Voldemort and Snape.

EvilHeart: Snape, are you wearing a thong?

Snape:Yes... Please... This is my personal Life.

Evil, Snape, Voldemort, and Bubble: Dances and Hums.

Bubblepopper: Spitting her drink out cause of laughing.

EvilHeart: Takes Draco and puts him in a closet, then locked him.

Draco: wait till my father hears about this.

Bubblepopper: Your parents are dead.

Draco: Sobers.

EvilHeart: He is so emotional.

Bubblepopper: Leave him, hey, what is for lunch?

Evilheart: Umm, I think Chicken. Lets go.

Bubblepopper: Goodbye all. 


End file.
